Over and Over
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Songfic zu Over and Over von Three Days Grace. Asami und Akihito machen sich Gedanken über ihre spezielle Beziehung zueinander. Der Song passt wirklich perfekt auf die beiden!
1. Chapter 1

Hallöchen!!

Hier eine neue Finder ff von mir. Ich hatte Finder gelesen und diesen Song völlig unabsichtlich gehört und dachte mir dann plötzlich, dass das perfekt zusammen passt. Ihr werdet sehen ^^ Viel Spaß!

**T****itel**: Over and Over

**Genre**: Songfic

**Song**: Over and Over von Three Days Grace

**Inhaltsangabe**: Akihito und Asami machen sich beide Gedanken über ihre spezielle Beziehung zueinander.

**Zeitliche Einordnung**: irgendwann nach Finder 1

**Disclaimer****:** Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe, gehören Ayano Yamane. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

* * *

**+1+**

„Dreh dich ein wenig mehr zur Seite und leg den Kopf etwas schräger. Ja, genau so."

Akihito legte den Finger wieder auf den Auslöser seiner Kamera, die mit einem klickenden Geräusch eine Serie neuer Bilder schoss. Er musste nicht aufsehen oder gar weitere Anweisungen geben; der ältere Mann mit den nach hinten gekämmten, grauen Haaren war ein Profi und verstand bestimmt mehr vom Modeln als Akihito selbst, und wusste deshalb sofort, was der junge Fotograph von ihm wollte und konnte es ohne zu überlegen umsetzen. Alle Models, die Akihito heute schon vor der Linse gehabt hatte, wussten was von ihnen verlangt wurde, und so war der Nachmittag relativ ereignislos verlaufen.

Akihito drehte sich auf dem Stuhl, auf dem er verkehrt herum mit einem Arm auf der Lehne abgestützt saß, zur Seite und sah sich die Fotos auf dem Bildschirm seines Laptops an. Er fand auf Anhieb mehrere, die ihm sehr gut gefielen und genau das waren, was sich sein Kunde, der aufstrebende Designer dieser Kollektion, bei diesem Katalogshooting vorstellte.

„Okay, das war's. Der nächste."

Zu Beginn hatte der exzentrisch aussehende junge Mann mit der tiefschwarzen Sonnenbrille noch neben Akihito gestanden, doch nachdem er gesehen hatte, dass seine schlichten, aber eleganten Modeschöpfungen bei Akihito in besten Händen waren, war er wieder verschwunden. Akihito war das nur recht gewesen, er hasste es, wenn man ihm bei seiner Arbeit über die Schulter schaute. Vermutlich kam das daher, dass er daran gewöhnt war sich versteckt zu halten, wenn er Drogendealer und Verbrecher fotografierte, und sich bei Fotoshootings deshalb immer unangenehm beobachtet fühlte. Der Freund eines Freundes hatte ihm diesen Job verschafft, und obwohl es natürlich nicht halb so spannend war, wie böse Jungs bei ihren illegalen Mitternachtsaktivitäten abzulichten, musste er sich doch eingestehen, dass es eindeutig gesünder war. Heute hatte noch niemand versucht auf ihn zu schießen.

Akihito sah sich einige der Fotos noch einmal an, während er auf das nächste Model wartete, doch als er seinen Blick wieder durch die Linse seiner Kamera auf die weiße Fotoleinwand richtete und er den Mann sah, der dort stand, erstarrte er mitten in der Bewegung. Er wusste, dass seine Augen ihm einen Streich spielten, aber dennoch konnte er sie nicht zwingen, das zu sehen, was tatsächlich da war. Mit einem Mal spürte er ein vertrautes Kribbeln, das seinen Rücken hinunter lief und direkt zwischen seinen Beinen endete. Als er in das Gesicht des Mannes sah, blickte er in vertraute, goldene Augen, die ihn mit einem kalten und höhnischen Ausdruck anstarrten und gleichzeitig von innen heraus zu glühen schienen.

Akihito zwang sich seine Augen für einen Moment zu schließen und wandte den Blick ab, bevor er sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare fuhr. Als er an seiner Kamera vorbei den Mann ansah, der darauf wartete, dass er anfangen würde ihn zu fotografieren, lachte Akihito leise und gequält auf. Dieser Kerl sah Asami nicht einmal ähnlich - bis auf die Frisur vielleicht. Die kurzen, schwarzen Haare fielen ihm elegant in die Stirn, aber die Augen darunter waren grün und nicht golden.

Es musste der Anzug gewesen sein, entschied Akihito auf der Suche nach einem halbwegs plausiblen Grund spontan. Asami trug auch immer dieser dreiteiligen, schwarzen Anzüge, zumindest, wenn er nicht gerade gar nichts trug.

Eine weitere heiße Welle schoss durch seinen Körper und Akihito verfluchte sich für diesen Gedanken, der ihm seine Hose zu eng werden ließ. Das passierte immer, wenn er auch nur einen Augenblick lang an Asami dachte. Und das wiederrum passierte oft. Sein Körper war ein elender Verräter. Er hasste sich dafür, dass Asami eine solche Macht über ihn hatte, nach allem was er ihm angetan hatte. Er hatte ihn vergewaltigt, ihm Schmerzen zugefügt und ihn gedemütigt. Und trotzdem schaffte es der bloße Gedanken an ihn, dass er hart wurde und sein Verstand Amok lief.

Akihito wusste, dass es falsch war, aber er war machtlos dagegen. Das war es, was Asami ihm wirklich angetan hatte. Die Vergewaltigung war nicht das Verbrechen gewesen. Zwar hatte er Akihito damit Gewalt angetan, aber er hatte ihn auch in seine Welt hinab gestürzt und nun zog es ihn immer tiefer nach unten und er fand keinen Weg, um wieder zurück an die Oberfläche zu kommen. Seine kleine, friedliche Welt, in der er so lange gelebt hatte, war von einem Tag auf den anderen wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammengefallen und er allein war schuld daran, weil er es zugelassen hatte.

**I feel it every day.**

**It's all the same.**

**It brings me down,**

**But I'm the one to blame.**

Akihito versuchte tief durchzuatmen und sich wieder zu beruhigen, doch sein Herz hatte sich immer noch nicht vollständig an den Rhythmus erinnert, in dem es schlagen sollte und außerdem war ihm schrecklich heiß. Kurzentschloss zog er sich seinen dünnen Pullover über den Kopf, bevor er versuchte, sich wieder auf seinen Job zu konzentrieren. Er sah durch die Linse seiner Kamera und legte den Finger auf den Auslöser, doch mit seinen Gedanken war er woanders.

Der einzige Ausweg, der Akihito einfallen würde, um Asami zu entkommen, wäre die Stadt zu verlassen, doch er vermutete, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern würde, bis der andere wieder vor seiner Tür stünde, so wie er es immer tat, wenn ihm der Sinn danach stand. Wie bei einem Spielzeug, das man sich holte, wenn man in der Stimmung war.

Akihito hasste es, das Spielzeug dieses Mannes zu sein. Und trotzdem war es immer das Selbe. Mit erschreckender Regelmäßigkeit fragte er sich stets einige Tage, nachdem Asami bei ihm gewesen war und seinen Spaß mit ihm gehabt hatte, wann er das nächste Mal zu ihm kommen würde. Wenn es zu lange dauerte, erwischte Akihito sich dabei, wie er absichtlich Umwege ging, um an einem von Asamis Clubs vorbei zu kommen, wie als würde er darauf hoffen, dass Asami zufällig gerade herauskommen könnte.

**I've tried everything to get away**

**So here I go again,**

**Chasing you down again.**

**Why do I do this?**

Gleichzeitig versuchte Akihito aber auch ein Zusammentreffen mit Asami hinaus zu zögern, indem er manchmal die Nacht bei einem Freund verbrachte oder sich mit so viel Arbeit eindeckte, dass er kaum zu Hause war. Doch je verzweifelter er versuchte von Asami weg zu kommen, desto nachdrücklicher machte Asami ihm klar, dass er ihm gehörte. Dieses andauernde Katz-und-Maus-Spiel, das sie jetzt seit beinahe einem halben Jahr spielten, lief immer nach den gleichen Regeln ab: Akihito lief davon, Asami fing ihn wieder ein und bestrafte ihn dafür, dass er versucht hatte ihm zu entkommen.

Asami hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Akihito nicht mehr ohne ihn leben konnte. Der andere war wie eine Droge für ihn geworden. Akihito wusste, dass Asami nicht gut für ihn war, aber er ließ sich immer wieder von ihm einfangen und er genoss es auf eine abartige Art und Weise, wenn Asami ihm zeigte, dass er ihn niemals gehen lassen würde.

**Over and over,**

**Over and over,**

**I fall for you.**

Akihito hatte immer geglaubt, dass er stärker wäre, als jede Sucht, die es gab, doch das war, bevor er Asami begegnet war. Er wusste, dass er den Kampf gegen ihn verlieren würde, denn im Grunde war es ein Kampf gegen sich selbst. Er war zu stolz, um sich einzugestehen wie sehr er Asami wollte. Er brauchte ihn, sonst verlor er seinen Fokus.

Dennoch wehrte er sich gegen ihn, obwohl er sich überhaupt nicht gegen ihn wehren wollte. Er verlor diesen Kampf immer wieder, doch an dem Tag, an dem er aufhörte zu kämpfen, würde Asami ihn zerstören. An dem Tag, an dem Asami nicht nur seinen Körper, sondern auch sein Herz in seine Gewalt gebracht hatte, würde er die uneingeschränkte Macht haben Akihito zu vernichten - das war eine Tatsache.

**Over and over,**

**Over and over,**

**I try not to.**

Der Tag hatte sich endlos in die Länge gezogen und auch die Nacht, die sich draußen vor der großen Glasfront des Hochhauses langsam über die Stadt gelegt hatte, war nicht viel entgegenkommender gewesen. Die Zahlen auf den unzähligen Berichten waren mit der Zeit zu Langweilern geworden und schließlich zu Feinden.

Asami ließ das Blatt Papier, das er gerade in Händen gehalten hatte, aus seinen Fingern gleiten. Mit einem leisen Rascheln, das in der Stille des großen Büros unangenehm laut klang, fiel die Seite zurück auf seinen großen Schreibtisch und blieb in der schwarzen Mappe mit dem Bericht über einen seiner neusten Clubs liegen. Die Geschäfte liefen gut, sowohl in seinen Clubs, als auch in den kleinen Hinterzimmern, die er eigens für seine anderen Geschäfte eingerichtet hatte. Die Berichte über die Vorgänge dort landeten regelmäßig auf seinem Schreibtisch, sofern er es nicht einrichten konnte, selbst in diesen Etablissements vorbei zu schauen und wie so häufig, hatte er es auch in dieser Woche nicht einrichten können.

Asami rieb sich die Augen und griff anschließend blind nach der Schachtel Zigaretten, die auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Als er die Schachtel jedoch in der Hand hatte, fiel ihm sofort auf, dass sie ungewöhnlich leicht war und als er das kleine Stück Pappe probeweise schüttelte, wurde ihm auch klar, warum das so war.

Die Schachtel war leer.

Ihm war gar nicht aufgefallen wie er die letzte Zigarette heraus genommen hatte, so fest hatten ihn die Zahlen im Griff gehabt. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Aschenbecher, der am Rand der großen Holzplatte stand und zählte flüchtig die Zigarettenstummel darin. Es war der Inhalt einer ganzen Packung. Nicht schlecht, wenn man bedachte, dass er bereits den ganzen Tag an diesem Schreibtisch saß.

Die Zigarettenschachtel landete mit einem hohlen Klappern wieder auf seinem Schreibtisch und Asami lehnte sich mit einem Seufzen in seinem hohen, schwarzen Ledersessel zurück. Wenn er eine Zigarette wollte, würde er aufstehen müssen und sich im Schrank neben der Tür eine neue Schachtel holen, doch um Aufzustehen fehlte ihm schlichtweg der Wille.

Im Grunde war es auch keine Zigarette, die er wollte, sondern etwas ganz anderes und das Wissen um dieses Verlangen gab ihm zu denken. Asami schloss die Augen und ließ seinen Kopf an die hohe Lehne des Sessels fallen. Er versuchte seine Gedanken davon abzuhalten zu einem gewissen, blonden Fotographen zu wandern, doch wie so oft konnte er es nicht verhindern und es ärgerte ihn, dass er sich nicht besser unter Kontrolle hatte.

Seit er Akihito Takaba getroffen hatte, war alles anders geworden. Vorher war sein Leben einem eintönigen Rhythmus gefolgt und sein einziger Inhalt hatte darin bestanden seinen Geschäften nachzugehen und seine Stellung in der Unterwelt zu festigen. Er hatte alles gehabt, was er wollte. Zumindest hatte er das geglaubt. Ihm war nicht klar gewesen, dass er nach etwas gesucht hatte, bis er darüber gestolpert war.

Es hatte ihm imponiert wie Akihito auf der Flucht vor ihm und seinen Männern vom Dach dieses Hochhauses gesprungen war, denn es hatte ihn zugegebenermaßen überrascht. Und das war etwas, das nur sehr selten vorkam. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihm seine Beute entwischen könnte und doch hatte es dieser Junge geschafft ihm zu entkommen.

Asami fand Gefallen an Menschen mit einem starken Willen. Jemand, der nicht in der Lage war, ihm die Stirn zu bieten, hatte keinerlei Reiz für ihn. Akihito hatte einen sehr starken Willen und es hatte Asami Freunde bereitet zu versuchen ihn zu brechen und noch interessanter war dieses Spiel geworden, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass ihm das scheinbar nicht gelang. Er war anders, als alle anderen, die Asami versucht hatte zu unterwerfen und er konnte es nicht mehr ändern, dass seine Gedanken in jedem freien Augenblick zu ihm wanderten.

Vom ersten Moment an, als er Akihito gesehen hatte, wollte er ihn. Er hatte noch nicht herausgefunden, was genau es war, das er ihm gab, aber er wollte es haben und er würde es bekommen. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Das war es nun einmal, wer er war. Wenn man sich damit aufhielt höflich zu fragen, stand man am Ende mit leeren Händen da.

Das Schlimmste daran war jedoch, dass er nach dem ersten Mal nicht zufrieden gewesen war. Er hatte angenommen, dass ihn das Verlangen nach diesem Jungen wieder verlassen würde, wenn er seinen Spaß mit ihm gehabt hatte, doch da hatte er sich geirrt. Das Gegenteil war der Fall gewesen. Nachdem er ihn das erste Mal genommen hatte, seine weiche, heiße Haut unter seinen Fingern gespürt und sein Stöhnen und seine Schreie gehört hatte, wollte er mehr und mittlerweile war er soweit, dass er ihn nie mehr gehen lassen würde.

Früher hatte er andere gehabt, wenn ihm der Sinn danach gestanden hatte. Er war schon immer ein Mann gewesen, der seinen Grundbedürfnissen nachgegeben hatte, aber er wollte keine anderen mehr. Die anderen waren nicht er. Und wenn er ehrlich war, und Asami hasste es sich selbst zu belügen, dann wurde das allmählich zu einem Problem.

Er konnte nicht verstehen wie sich ein Mann wie er von einem naiven und kindischen Jungen wie ihm gefangen nehmen lassen konnte. Normalerweise hatte er kein Verlangen danach die Gesellschaft eines Menschen mit diesen Charaktereigenschaften zu ertragen, doch Akihitos Verhalten amüsierte ihn wie kaum sonst etwas es vermochte.

Diese Obsession, die er für den Jungen entwickelt hatte, ging nun schon so weit, dass er ihn von seinen Männern bewachen ließ und detaillierte Berichter darüber forderte, was er tat und mit wem er seine Zeit verbrachte. Viel bedenklicher war jedoch, dass er das alles nicht nur aus Berechnung, sondern auch aus Sorge tat.

**It feels like every day**

**Stays the same.**

**It's dragging me down**

**And I can't pull away.**

Asami schlug die Augen auf und beugte sich nach vorne über seinen Schreibtisch, um nach einer braunen Mappe zu greifen, in der sich der Bericht des heutigen Tages befand. Akihito war heute Morgen mit seinen Freunden Frühstücken gewesen, nachdem er den gestrigen Abend in seiner Wohnung verbracht hatte. Heute Nachmittag hatte er einen Job als Fotograf bei einem Fotoshooting gehabt und laut den Informationen, die seine Leute eingeholt hatten, würde dieses Shooting in einer halben Stunde vorbei sein.

Genau genommen war es lächerlich, dass er jemanden wie Akihito bewachen ließ, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er genau wissen wollte, was er tat, wenn er nicht bei ihm war. Es gab ihm ein Gefühl von Kontrolle, das er brauchte wie die Luft zum Atmen. Außerdem hatte ihn dieser Zwischenfall mit Feilong im Bezug auf Akihito paranoid werden lassen. Akihito gehörte ihm und er würde nicht dulden, dass jemand versuchte ihm den Jungen wegzunehmen. Schon gar nicht Feilong.

Asami ließ den Bericht auf seinen Schreibtisch fallen und beschloss, dass es an der Zeit war, seinem kleinen Fotografen einen Besuch abzustatten. Er konnte ohnehin an nichts anderes mehr denken und allein die Vorstellung, was er mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er in seiner Wohnung war, ließ ihn hart werden. Er wollte ihn und auch die sinnlosen Versuche des Jungen vor ihm wegzulaufen, würde ihn nicht davon abhalten zu bekommen, was er wollte. Akihito würde schon noch begreifen, dass es für ihn keinen anderen Platz mehr gab, als an Asamis Seite und er würde sich eines Tages eingestehen müssen, dass er ihn genauso wollte wie Asami ihn wollte.

**So here I go again,**

**Chasing you down again.**

**Why do I do this?**

Asami streckte seine Hand aus und griff nach dem Telefon auf seinem Schreibtisch. Er nahm den schwarzen Hörer ab und drückte eine Taste. Er musste nur einen kurzen Moment warten, bis sich Kirishima meldete.

„Lass meinen Wagen vorfahren", ordnete Asami an und legte dann wieder auf.

Auch wenn seine Stimme so ungerührt wie immer geklungen hatte, in seinem Inneren sah es gänzlich anders aus. Jetzt, da er die Entscheidung getroffen hatte zu Akihito zu fahren, spürte er die erregte Anspannung nur zu deutlich. Er wäre jedoch nicht der Mann, der er war, wenn er seiner Umwelt zeigen würde, was in ihm vorging. Die Welt war kalt und grausam, das hatte er bereits früh gelernt und nur wenn man ihr ebenso kalt und grausam begegnete, hatte man eine Chance zu überleben. Die wenigen Momente in denen man es sich erlauben konnte seine Maske fallen zu lassen, mussten mit Bedacht gewählt werden und waren gerade deshalb unglaublich kostbar.

Ein feines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine schmalen Lippen, als er sich ausmalte, was Akihito zu seinem Besuch sagen würde. Zweifellos würde er versuchen sich zu wehren, aber das tat er immer. Aber auch wenn er Asami beschimpfte und verfluchte für das, was er mit ihm tat, die Wahrheit war, dass er es genoss. Asami sollte ein wenig Gegenwehr nur Recht sein, er hasste es leichtes Spiel zu haben. Ihn reizte der Kampf umso mehr, das war schon immer so gewesen. Aber er fragte sich auch wie es wohl sein würde, wenn Akihito sich eines Tages nicht mehr wehren würde.

**Over and over,**

**Over and over,**

**I fall for you.**

Asami erhob sich aus seinem Sessel und ging zur Tür, um sein Büro zu verlassen. Er wusste, dass es für einen Mann wie ihn gefährlich war, einen anderen Menschen zu nahe an sich heran zu lassen, vor allem, wenn es sich dabei um jemanden wie Akihito handelte. Aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Mehr als ein Mal hatte er während des letzten halben Jahres bereits versucht sein irrationales Verlangen nach diesem Jungen zu unterdrücken, doch er hatte es nicht geschafft sich länger als ein paar Wochen von ihm fernzuhalten. Wenn er ihn nicht sah, verlor er zunehmend seinen Fokus. Er wurde gereizt und seine kontrollierte Fassade begann zu bröckeln. Das konnte er sich nicht erlauben und so ging er ein ums andere Mal wieder zu ihm zurück.

Akihito war wie eine Droge für ihn geworden und obwohl Asami nichts mehr hasste, als Abhängigkeit, kam er nicht mehr von ihm los.

**Over and over,**

**Over and over,**

**I try not to.**

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

**+2+**

_**Akihitos POV**_

Akihito ließ seinen Schlüsselbund mit einem klimpernden Geräusch in die kleine Schale auf seinem Schuhschrank fallen, bevor er der Tür hinter sich mit dem Fuß einen Schubs versetzte, damit sie ins Schloss fiel. Er stellte die schwere Tasche, in der sich seine Kamera samt seiner Ausrüstung befand, auf dem Boden und zog dann seine Jacke aus. Ein rascher Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass es zehn vor sechs war.

Der ganze Tag war ihm scheinbar endlos lang vorgekommen und er wusste auch ganz genau woran das gelegen hatte. Nachdem seine Augen ihm heute Nachmittag diesen kleinen Streich gespielt hatten, waren seine Gedanken unablässig um Asami gekreist. Er hatte versucht sich so gut er konnte auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren, aber sehr viel Konzentration war angesichts der erfahrenen Models nicht nötig gewesen und so waren seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Asami gewandert. Er wusste, dass es vollkommen bescheuert war, permanent an diesen Mann zu denken - von den offensichtlichen Gründen einmal abgesehen - und vor allem war es vollkommen bescheuert, sich vorzustellen, was Asami wohl mit ihm anstellen würde, wenn er die Gelegenheit hätte ihn heute Abend noch zu sehen.

So sehr Akihito es auch versuchte, er konnte sich einfach nicht länger vorlügen, dass Asami ihm Gewalt antat, wenn er ihn nahm. Sein lautes Stöhnen, dass jedes Mal durch die ganze Wohnung hallte, war glatter Selbstbetrug. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass es weh tat mit Asami zu schlafen, besonders wenn der andere nicht sonderlich gut aufgelegt war, aber es war auch der beste Sex, den Akihito je gehabt hatte - jedes Mal. Allerdings änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass er nicht zulassen durfte, dass Asami mehr von ihm bekam, als seinen Körper. Asami war ein kaltherziger Bastard und das würde sich nie ändern.

Akihito schüttelte den Kopf, während er in die Küche ging, und sich eine Flasche Orangensaft aus dem Kühlschrank holte. Er wollte überhaupt nicht, dass Asami sich änderte. Oder vielleicht doch?

Während Akihito die Flasche an die Lippen setzte, wusste er nicht, was ihn mehr beunruhigte, die Tatsache, dass er sich diese Frage gestellt hatte, oder die Tatsache, dass er keine Antwort darauf hatte.

**So many thoughts that**

**I can't get out of my head.**

**_Asamis POV:_**

Asami ging die Stufen des Treppenhauses nach oben und obwohl er nicht zu diesen verrückten Menschen gehörte, die Treppenstufen zählten, wusste er doch mittlerweile ganz genau wie viele Stufen er von einem Treppenabsatz bis zum anderen hinauf gehen musste. Er war eindeutig zu oft hier.

Er hatte Suoh wieder nach Hause geschickt, als er aus seiner Limousine ausgestiegen war und noch immer fragte er sich, warum genau er das getan hatte. Es war nicht das erste Mal gewesen. Er hatte vor, die Nacht über hier zu bleiben, auch wenn Akihito das vermutlich überhaupt nicht gefallen würde, aber das war Asami egal. Das einzige, was er wusste war, dass der Gedanke an sein leeres Apartment genügte, um Ablehnung hervor zu rufen. Nicht, dass er sein Apartment nicht mögen würde - einer der besten Designer in ganz Japan hatte es eingerichtet - aber aus irgendeinem Grund war er lieber in Akihitos unordentlicher Wohnung als in seinem Apartment. Obwohl das so nicht ganz stimmte. Er war auch gern in seinem Apartment, vorausgesetzt Akihito war auch dort.

**I've tried to live without you.**

**Every time I do I feel dead.**

Als Asami das oberste Stockwerk erreicht hatte, blieb er vor Akihitos Tür stehen und klopfte.

_**Akihitos POV:**_

Akihito drehte den Kopf, als er hörte, wie es an seiner Tür klopfte und mit einem Mal wurde ihm seltsam heiß. Er musste sich nicht fragen, wer draußen vor der Tür stand, er erkannte es allein am Klopfen. Es war Asami.

Hastig drehte Akihito die Flasche Orangensaft zu und ließ sie auf dem Küchentisch stehen, als er durch seine kleine Wohnung zur Tür ging, um sie zu öffnen. Er wusste, dass es nicht gut war, Asami allzu lange draußen vor der Tür stehen lassen - allein schon wegen der Nachbarn - und außerdem spürte er bereits eine Art erregende Vorfreude auf das was passieren würde, nachdem er die Tür öffnete.

Draußen im Treppenhaus stand wie Akihito bereits erwartet hatte Asami und er ließ seinen Blick über den dreiteiligen, schwarzen Armani-Anzug wandern. Dieser Anzug war der Grund dafür gewesen, dass seine Augen ihm heute Nachmittag diesen hinterhältigen Strich gespielt hatten, aber Asami sah in dem Anzug viel besser aus, als dieses Model beim Fotoshooting. Anscheinend war Asami direkt von seinem Büro aus hier her gefahren.

Sobald Akihito die Tür geöffnet hatte, marschierte Asami an ihm vorbei in die Wohnung, als ob ihm das ganze verdammte Haus gehören würde. Er zog seine Schuhe aus und öffnete anschließend die Knöpfe an seinem Jackett, bevor er es neben Akihitos Anorak an die Garderobe hängte. Der Kontrast zwischen dem teuren schwarzen Stoff und der grünen Jacke mit dem falschen Pelzkragen war geradezu grotesk.

Akihito warf die Tür wieder ins Schloss, bevor er sich umdrehte und zurück in die Küche ging. Es machte ihn wütend, dass Asami einfach so vor seiner Wohnungstür auftauchte und annahm Akihito hätte nicht das geringste zu tun. Zwar hatte er das in diesem Fall tatsächlich nicht, aber das war nicht der Punkt.

In der Küche stellte Akihito die Flasche Orangensaft zurück in den Kühlschrank und es war ihm herzlich egal, ob es unhöflich war Asami draußen im Gang stehen zu lassen. Es war genauso unhöflich einfach ungefragt in eine Wohnung zu spazieren. Andererseits fragte sich Akihito wieder, wo genau sein Problem lag. Er wollte mit Sicherheit nicht, dass Asami ihn mit einem Kuss begrüßte. Oder doch?

Schnell schob Akihito diesen beunruhigenden Gedanken von sich, bevor er noch auf die Idee kam nach einer Antwort darauf zu suchen.

Als Akihito sich wieder umdrehte, sah er, dass Asami ihm gefolgt war und nun am Türrahmen lehnte und ihn musterte. Akihito spürte wie ihm unter Asamis Blick ein Schauer den Rücken hinunter lief, doch er ignorierte ihn und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte er betont unhöflich, obwohl er die Antwort nur allzu genau kannte.

Asami durchschaute ihn so mühelos wie immer und ein amüsiertes Lächeln verzog seine schmalen Lippen. Dieses Lächeln und der Ausdruck in Asamis Augen war Akihito Antwort genug und er schluckte schwer. Er spürte wie sein Körper bereits auf Asami reagierte nur indem sich seine Fantasie vorstellte, was Asami mit ihm anstellen würde. Er hasste die Macht, die dieser Mann über ihn hatte, und gleichzeitig faszinierte sie ihn auf eine gewissen Art und Weise.

Asami stieß sich vom Türrahmen ab und ging auf Akihito zu, der unwillkürlich vor ihm zurückwich, als Asami immer näher kam. Der Küchentisch beendete seine Flucht jedoch abrupt, als er gegen die Kante der Tischplatte stieß. Asami stellte sich direkt vor ihn, sodass sich ihre Körper berührten und seine Lippen zuckten kurz, als er spürte, in welchem Zustand Akihito sich bereits befand.

„Freust du dich etwa so sehr mich zu sehen?"

Akihito wollte Asami gerade eine passende Antwort an den Kopf werfen, als er anfing sein Becken gegen Akihitos beginnende Erektion zu reiben und Akihito ein leises Stöhnen nicht zurückhalten konnte. Welche schlagfertige Erwiderung ihm auch immer auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht mehr daran erinnern. Er wusste, dass Asami gerade drauf und dran war zu kommen was er wollte und zwar vollkommen kampflos, aber Akihito hatte einfach nicht den Willen sich gegen Asami zu wehren. Sein Stolz sagte ihm, dass er es zumindest versuchen sollte, auch wenn es ohnehin sinnlos war, aber Akihito schob diesen Gedanken bei Seite. Er würde sich um sein Gewissen kümmern, wenn Asami damit fertig war ihm das Gehirn raus zu vögeln.

„Halt die Klappe", antwortete er leise, bevor er seine Hände in Asamis weichen Haaren vergrub und seinen Kopf zu einem gierigen Kuss zu sich hinunter zog.

**I know what's best for me,**

**But I want you instead.**

_**Asamis POV:**_

Asami spürte wie Akihitos Finger in seine Haare glitten und der Jüngere seinen Kopf fordernd zu sich hinunter zog, um seine Lippen mit den seinen zu verschließen. Wenn er ehrlich war, hatte er nicht erwartet, dass er so leichtes Spiel mit Akihito haben würde und einen kleinen Moment lang, war er beinahe enttäuscht, dass Akihito ihm nicht mehr entgegen setzte. Als Akihito seine Zunge jedoch tief in Asamis Mund stieß und begann seine Hüften an ihm zu reiben, entschied Asami, dass das hier ebenfalls seine Reize hatte und er spürte, wie ihm das Blut in die unteren Regionen seines Körpers schoss.

Er genoss es, dass Akihito ihn freiwillig gewähren ließ - mehr als er es sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Asami erwiderte den Kuss begierig und stützte seine Hände auf der Platte des Küchentisches ab, während er Akihito härter dagegen presste. Er hatte sich eigentlich Zeit lassen wollen, bis sie beide im Schlafzimmer angekommen waren, aber der Weg dahin war einfach viel zu weit. Außerdem würde ihnen das Schlafzimmer nicht weglaufen. Asami wollte Akihito hier und jetzt und dass Akihito ihn ebenso wollte, machte ihn dabei unglaublich heiß.

**I'll keep on wasting all my time...**

_**Akihitos POV:**_

Asami drückte ihn härter gegen die Tischplatte, aber Akihito sollte es nur Recht sein, dass Asami ihn auf dem Küchentisch nehmen wollte. Er verschwendete keine unnötigen Gedanken daran, dass er am nächsten Morgen auf diesem Tisch wieder frühstücken musste, immerhin war es nicht das erste Mal, dass sein Küchentisch für Aktivitäten dieser Art umfunktioniert wurde.

Akihito nahm seine Hände aus Asamis Haaren und setzte sich auf den Tisch, bevor er begann Asamis Hose zu öffnen. Er machte sich nicht die Mühe zu versuchen Asami aus seinen Kleidern zu schälen - dafür hatte er im Moment schlichtweg keine Geduld. Stattdessen öffnete er Asamis Gürtel und den Knopf seiner Hose.

Asamis Hände waren unterdessen unter Akihitos T-Shirt gewandert und spielten mit seinen Brustwarzen, was Akihito dazu veranlasste hemmungslos in Asamis Mund zu stöhnen. Es war ihm ein Rätsel wie dieser Mann es schaffte ihn innerhalb weniger Minuten so heiß zu machen, dass er es kaum noch aushielt.

**Over and over,**

**Over and over,**

**I fall for you.**

_**Asamis POV:**_

Akihitos Hand legte sich über die Beule in Asamis Hose und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er scharf einatmen musste, als er den Kuss löste. Dieser Junge machte ihn vollkommen wahnsinnig. Er könnte sich tagelang an ihm vergehen und er würde niemals genug von ihm bekommen.

Mit einer Hand auf Akihitos Oberkörper drückte er ihn mit dem Rücken auf die Tischplatte und nahm den Anblick, der sich ihm bot vollends in sich auf. Akihitos Augen waren halb geschlossen und seine Lippen waren gerötet, als er zu ihm hinaufblickte und darauf wartete, dass Asami ihn endlich nehmen würde. Asami hatte keine Ahnung was es war, dass ihn an diesem Jungen so sehr faszinierte, dass er keinen anderen mehr wollte und es machte ihm zu schaffen, dass er den Grund für diese Faszination nicht kannte. Verglichen mit anderen, die er gehabt hatte, war Akihito nur ein dummer Junge, aber dennoch würde Asami alles tun, um ihn bei sich zu behalten, auch wenn er wusste, dass ihn diese Besessenheit alles kosten konnte, was er hatte.

**Over and over,**

**Over and over,**

**I try not to.**

_**Akihitos POV:**_

Asamis Hände glitten zu seinen Hüften und seine Finger öffneten Akihitos Hose, die er ihm abstreifte. Dann griff er nach seinen Knöcheln und winkelte seine Beine an bis Akihito mit weit gespreizten Schenkeln vor ihm lag. Schließlich beugte er sich zu Akihito hinunter und ließ seine harte Erektion tief in seinen Mund gleiten.

„Oh mein Gott", stöhnte Akihito laut, als er spürte wie Asamis Zunge über seine Eichel fuhr und seinen Finger krallten sich in die Tischplatte um Halt zu finden. Im nächsten Moment schoben sich bereits zwei glitschige Finger in ihn und Akihito verschwendete nicht einen Gedanken daran, woher Asami das Gleitmittel hatte. Er ließ seinen Kopf nach hinten auf die Tischplatte fallen und hob Asami seine Hüften entgegen, als seine Finger begannen gezielt diesen Punkt in seinem Inneren zu massieren, der ihn Sterne vor den Augen sehen ließ. Asami wusste verdammt genau was er tun musste, um Akihito vollkommen wahnsinnig zu machen und obwohl es die reinste Foltern war, genoss Akihito jeden Augenblick davon. Er betete, dass es nie enden würde und gleichzeitig wollte er nichts mehr als auf der Stelle zu kommen.

**Over and over,**

**Over and over,**

**You make me fall for you.**

_**Asamis POV:**_

Nach ein paar weiteren Bewegungen, zog Asami seinen Finger wieder zurück und positionierte seine harte Erektion an Akihitos Eingang, um sich im nächsten Moment mit einem harten Stoß in ihm zu versenken. Das Stöhnen, das Akihito dabei ausstieß, als er ihn weitete, war Musik in seinen Ohren und Asami ließ sich nur einen kurzen Augenblick Zeit, bevor er anfing sich in Akihito zu bewegen. Schließlich griff er nach den Fußknöcheln des Junge und hob seine Beine noch weiter an, um noch tiefer in ihn eindringen zu können.

Asami versuchte sich so lange zurückzuhalten wie er konnte, aber als Akihito mit einem lauten Schrei seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und sich seine Muskeln um seine Erektion verkrampften, war es zu gut, um noch länger dauern zu können. Mit einem letzten, harten Stoß ergoss er sich in Akihito und ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen kam dabei über seine Lippen.

Asami sah wie Akihito seinen Kopf kraftlos nach hinten auf die Tischplatte fallen ließ und mit geschlossenen Augen versuchte wieder zu Atmen zu kommen. Er selbst hatte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch abgestützt und hatte sich bereits wieder weitgehend unter Kontrolle. Akihito ließ sich einfach viel zu sehr gehen, aber gerade das gefiel ihm so an dem Jungen. Er liebte es seinen Gefühlen zu unterliegen und er liebte es ihm zu unterliegen, ganz gleich wie sehr er auch versuchte sich selbst oder Asami vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

**Over and over,**

**Over and over,**

**You don't even try to.**

Ende


End file.
